Cursed
by greyglow
Summary: Sequel to How I Married My Teacher. SebaCiel AU. Ciel and Sebastian's peaceful life might just come to an end when Ciel has a dream that tells him he will be followed and watched by demons. (I will probably change the name later!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes guys.**

**IT'S FINALLY HERE. I FINALLY COMPLETED THE SEQUEL.**

**Alright guys, I want at least 10 followers by the end of the week. Can we make that happen?**

**Basically, this takes place the same year that the other one does. I am so proud to release this. I have waited to show you guys...**

**So, be ready...**

**A LITTLE BIT ABOUT WHAT'S GOING ON WITH ME: You don't have to read this but...my mom and I still don't get along. Marching band is finally over. I think I suffer from depression. I hate my family. Umm. I am doing pretty alright.**

**Okay here's what you have been wating for...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. I simply wrote this story for fun!**

**Chapter 1: The Dream That Changed It All**

_**It's not a punishment. It's simply revenge on your family. Ciel Phantomhive, from this moment on, I now pronounce you cursed.**_

_"No! Let me go! I never did anything. Release me now!"_

_**You will be watched and followed by demons. You will never be able to go to the 'Holy Land.' Do not discuss this with anyone, or we will find you.**_

_"Le-"_

**Ciel's POV**

I woke up with the absence of the only comforting thing in my life; I was in my bed alone. I immediately began to freak out. I jumped out of bed and pulled on my pants and a buttoned up shirt. Not really worried about looks, I ran downstairs.

"Sebastian!" I called in a panic voice.

I ran over to the window to check to see if his car was in the driveway. I was relived spotted the familiar small, black car that he owned.

I turned around to run into someone. I looked up to see him.

"What's got you so jumpy?" he asked as he put his arms around my waist.

I leaned against his chest and inhaled the familiar smell of Sebastian.

"It was a bad dream," I lie and silently pray I'm right.

"I'm sorry. I had to get ready. I promised Sarah that I would meet up with her for lunch," he kissed the top of my head to comfort me.

"It's almost lunchtime?" Then I realised what he said. "Sarah! A female! You are meeting a girl from work for lunch? Where does she live? What's her last name? How old is she? Are you fr-"

"Ciel!" He shouted at me, which made me wince.

"Yes," I mumbled in his chest.

"I'm just meeting her for lunch. Do you not trust me enough?" He said with hurt in his eyes.

"Sebastian don't do this to me," I softly whispered as he took a step back.

"I thought you trusted me? Isn't that one of the things you said when we got married."

"Sebastian...Please don't do this. I can't do this on my own," I softly began crying.

He paused for a while, just staring at me as I sat on the ground and hugged my knees.

"Ciel."

I said nothing, so he kneeled down in front of me. Without a word, he moved my arms away and uncurled me. I tried to cover my face, but he moved them away. He gently pulled me in his arms. Just like that, I forgave him and leaned against him.

"Ciel, if you don't want me to go, then just tell me."

"Don't go," I quietly cry.

"I won't. I'll stay here with you. I'm sorry for not telling you."

I nodded my head without another word and looked up to kiss him. He lifted me up off the ground and stood up.

"You're sick, I can tell. You never forgive me quickly. Come on, let's get you to bed."

I nodded my head, just realising that I don't feel good.

"About my dream...I am cursed."

"Cursed?!"

"Yeah...Demons are following and watching me," I added.

"What!" He screamed. "Aren't you scared?!"

"Not really," I explained. "I know you will always be there to protect me. You wouldn't let anything hurt me."

"CIEL, THEY ARE DEMONS!"

I paused to consider this before shivering.

"What if it's real?" He begins to panic.

I calmed him down to fully tell him about the dream.

"I see." He sat down on the couch and let me climb into his lap. "Blackness is practically attacking you. So demons are watching you and following you...Ciel, have ever considered to go to a psychologist?"

"Sebastian, I am not a psychopath," I reminded him.

"Right, but they could probably deal with this better than both of us. How about we go visit one tomorrow?"

"If you'll shut up about it," I compromised.

"Deal," he smiled and kissed me.

I pushed him down to lay down and settled on his chest because I didn't feel good at all. This gave me a headache, so I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_'Maybe tomorrow will be better.'_ I thought before finally sleeping.

**A/N: Be ready for the next chapter. Yay**

**Follow me**

**Tumblr: greyglow**

**Message me if you want.**

**The more reviews the more likely I will update.**

**Thanks. And I really hope I can gain more HIMMT readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**A/N: Wow, okay. So not that many views on this. Please spread this to other readers, that would be great.**

**This is a kinda long chapter. I didn't intend that, but whatever.**

**I SPENT SO MUCH TIME ON THIS. READ IT. LOVE IT. SHARE IT.**

**I love you guys. I am so happy to now update chapter 2 of this story. I am loving this oh so much.**

**Labels And Stereotypes: I will be updating soon. I haven't had time because I have been doing theater lately, and they asked me to write a script...so writing a Christmas script WITHOUT murder was hard...**

**Thank you, and here is the story...**

Chapter 2: We Visit A Psychologist

I shyly hugged Sebastian's arm as we walked up to the white counter of the psychology office. I was nervous. Thousands of questions ran through my head, all which couldn't be answered.

The woman at the desk and Sebastian exchanged a few words before she handed him a clipboard with a few papers and a pen. She smiled sweetly, like Sebastian was my father and I was a small child. This only made me more shy, and I hid my head in his arm. They only laughed at this.

He guided me to a chair and sat down to one next to it. I sat down, but I never let his arm go. I held on for dear life. I honestly wanted to go home and cuddle, cry, and sleep. I hated being an adult.

"I need to write. Can I have my arm?" He turned his head and smiled at me.

"No," I mumbled.

He laughed a bit and changed seat to the other side of me.

"It's alright. I'm here," he whispered and kissed my forehead before putting his left arm around me.

He began filling out papers. We talked about this the day before, but I was still nervous. Apparently, it was obvious.

"Fuck this," I mumbled underneath my breath, but I quickly realised that it was a bit too loud.

"Ciel..." Sebastian warned me to be quiet.

I fell silent once more, but I let go of his arm and sat up correctly. Due to his look of confusion, I knew he didn't understand that I did not enjoy being here.

In that moment, all of my fears left. In fact, I realised that I was never scared to begin with. I _had _to grow up; I almost forgot that I was going to be a high school teacher one day! What a disappointment I must had been to Sebastian...

"Ciel..." He repeated, but this time it had almost a _hurt_ tone.

I turned my head back to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Hm?" I answered, now with a more mature voice that didn't quite fit in a psychology office.

"What exactly are you doing?" He whispered, silently reminding me that I was supposed to be quiet.

"Acting like the _adult _I am."

"Ciel, you are twenty. You don't have to be all proper and hateful."

He leaned close to my ear and nipped it slightly before whispering, "Plus, you are an adult. Obviously you do adult _things._"

I laughed a bit and allowed him to put his arm around me. "I guess."

"Don't grumble."

"Whatever."

I looked back over to see him silently laughing and finishing my paperwork on the clipboard.

"Twenty years old and still can't do his own paperwork. That's what you have me for, huh?" Sebastian pointed out as he continued to write.

"Shut it, would you?"

He laughed once more, and comforting silence followed.

This is when I realised that Sebastian Michaelis was the only one who could make me happy, sad, angry, and so emotional in just a few seconds. That's how love was for me, and it made me so addicted to that man. I was so addicted to everything with him. His smell made me high; his voice made me melt. I was still so in love with him when he made me angry to the point I wanted to rip off his face, yet I only wanted to keep him safe. I was in love with him even when he made me sad because he could always make up for it. I hated being in love with someone who could easily manipulate me in every way, yet that is what made it fun.

After a few more moments, he handed me the paper to fill out on myself. I was sarcastic almost the entire time.

_'Why do you want to meet with a psychologist?'_

_'Because I am a fucking murder. No, it's because demons cursed me, and my husband thinks I am crazy. Whoops, did I mention that I am gay?' _I write the answer neatly on the line below.

_'Are you under the influence of drugs?'_

_'Are you assuming that because my last name is Phantomhive? Haha, I won't fall for your tricks.'_

I continued to sarcastically answer every question that is asked.

Once I completed the questions, I let Sebastian look over them. He simply laughed at my sarcasm because he knew me so well.

We waited in silence for a few minutes before they called my name.

"Michaelis, paperwork please?" The woman asked.

I handed her the paperwork. She then lead me and Sebastian off to a room.

The room had a dark wooden floor. Two of the walls were brown, and the other two were dark green. A black leather couch sat in the back of the small room against a wall with a black desk at the front. A black cushioned chair sat diagonally on the right side of the couch, but it was only a foot away. A wooden bookshelf sat on the left of the couch, but at the center of the wall. It was pushed against the room. A few small antiques sat on the bookshelf as well as book and magazines about psychology. Overall, the room had a gloomy feel to it. Why would someone do such a thing to a person who has issues, I did not know. **(A/N: He is describing my counseling room.) **

"Take a seat on the couch for me," she motioned for me to sit down. "I'll be right back."

Once she exited the room, I tugged at Sebastian's arm and made him sit down beside me. He put his left arm around me and let me slump against him.

"I don't want to be here!" I whisper-yelled.

"I know, I know," he whispered back and kissed the top of my head.

I only grunted at him.

She walked back in the room I would grow to hate, and she sat down on the black chair.

"What's your name?" I asked bluntly.

"Laura," she responded with a smile. "Now, I see that you have been 'cursed by demons?'"

"Yeah, whatever."

"I can see you answered all the questions with sarcasm, Mr. Ciel Michaelis."

"Please, call me Ciel. I answered them with sarcasm because I am sarcastic bitch."

"Please avoid saying such words."

"I am sorry," I apologised, but with a sarcastic tone. I really was a sarcastic bitch, and I knew it.

"What do you mean by, 'Cursed'?"

I fell silent. I didn't want to talk about this to her. I didn't even want to be there!

After a moment of silence, Sebastian kissed my forehead and pulled me into his lap for comfort. He thought that I was scared; I just didn't want to talk about my problems to a bitch equally bitchy as me, and that is sad. She knew I fucking hated her, but she kept on and on pretending she was sweet. I silently prayed to the God I didn't believe in that she would get murdered by demons.

I started to laugh. My eyes were watering and I fell to the floor. My stomach hurt so much. Sebastian and 'Laura' looked at me confused.

"Is he alright?" She asked, looking very concerned.

"Yes, this happens occasionally. It's his way of dealing with things."

They watched me like watching a child. They were correct in doing so. I was being childish, but Sebastian was completely right: I take everything as a joke when I try to avoid things. I honestly didn't want to talk about this, but I would never have a choice in the end.

I eventually climb back onto the couch beside Sebastian. He quietly whispered sweet and encouraging things to me, and I eventually went back to being quiet like before.

"What do you mean by 'Cursed'?" She repeated.

This time I actually replied. I quietly and quickly explained to her that I had a dream where they told me that I was being watched by demons and followed, though I was confused about the 'cursed' part of it. I was sure I would figure out soon enough. She took me seriously, only nodding her head and writing a few things down.

"Well, it seems our hour is up, Mr. Michaelis. You insurance covers this visit. Thank you. I would like to schedule another appointment two weeks from today. Is that alright?"

Before I could say anything, Sebastian answered, "Yes, that would be lovely. See you then."

Sebastian quickly picked me up over his shoulder and practically ran out of there before I could protest.

I looked at the building from upside-down where I was hanging. I dreaded my next visit.

**Thank you.**

**The more reviews, the sooner the update.**

**Bitches, follow me on tumblr.**

**Tumblr: greyglow**

**I love you guys so much. Thank you. I couldn't do this without you. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**A/N: First, I'll answer the question that Laura is indeed the actual name of my councilor. In fact, I even described the room as hers. Go to her again next week...**

**I've been in a...daze for a week now. I can't think clearly, concentrate, and sometimes I can't even write. My best friend want to run away from home or commit suicide, and I don't know what to do...I'm lost with no direction...It gets harder to move on everyday. Most teenagers don't have to live in fear that their mother can call any day and move them away. I live in that constant fear of being moved to somewhere I hate. Even so, I have dragged myself to finish this chapter.**

**Before you read this, you have to understand how hard going through day through day is for me. Understand that, and maybe you can understand me.**

**Here's chapter 3. Thanks for supporting me through everything. And I would really appreciate it if you could share this to other readers. Thanks.**

**Here you go:**

Chapter 3: Everyday Life As I Try To Forget

I woke up with an arm covering my face and a head on my chest. There was only one explanation: Dan and Alois had an argument again so Alois climbed into my bed. The arm was Sebastian's and the head was Alois's. I barely opened my eyes to confirm it; I was correct.

I gently moved my best friend off of me and allowed him to snuggle his way in between my husband and me. The only problem was this woke up one of them; I knew due to the change of breathing. I lied they silently, careful not to move.

"Ciel?" I heard Sebastian's voice, but did not respond.

"Ciel," he tried again. "I know you're awake."

I sighed and opened my eyes.

"Did they have an argument again?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. He came in crying about 1:00 A.M. and insisted on sleeping wherever you slept. I told him that he most certainly could not sleep with me and you, as that would ruin my cuddly time, but in the end I was defeated." He gave a little pout at the end.

I leaned over Alois and kissed Sebastian's nose.

"He wasn't uncomfortable with the lack of most clothing?" I wondered aloud.

"I suppose not."

Sebastian always slept without a shirt on and only in his underwear. I preferred a shirt because I refused to be exposed, but I still wore no pants. Sebastian always picked on me for it, saying that I looked like a child in his father's clothes.

"Alois, get up. It's Tuesday and I have school. Not to mention Sebastian has work."

"Ciel, how come you always have school?" Alois whined.

"Because I am twenty-one years old. I have one more semester of college after this one, then I am a student teacher for a semester. Then finally, I get a job."

"Or you could be a housewife?" Sebastian suggested, teasingly.

"Not funny." I glared at him, before looking down at my best friend.

Alois layed there, looking up at me like a puppy.

I silently climbed out of bed and began to get dressed. I changed shirts to a plain black one and pulled on jeans. I grabbed my favorite blue hoodie and put it on as well. I finally sat down on the bed.

"Sebastian, would you be so kind as to put on my shoes and socks?" I asked, innocently.

"You can be so lazy at times," he mumbled to himself before doing as he was told.

After a moment, he stood up and looked me in the eye.

"You haven't spoken about those demons recently, do you think they have gone away?"

I stared at the floor to avoid his gaze. "I haven't spoken about them because I didn't want to worry you. You're always so worried and concerned about me all the time. I don't like to see you panic because it makes me panic as well. I'm more than capable of taking care of myself. I don't want you to worry..."

He sat down on the bed beside me. He didn't touch me; in fact, I was no longer sure if he was even looking at me.

There was silence for a long time before he spoke. "I am only worried because I care about you, Ciel. It terrifies me to think that something has the ability to take you away from me. I can't let you slip away from me again. I let that happen five years ago, and what if it happens again? I let you run away and not appear again in my life for years. Maybe I am too clingy, or attached, but I only want whatever is best for you. Maybe _I'm _ the problem."

"I'm leaving," I whispered before walking out.

Once I was out of the room, I ran out of the house and down the street. I had to get far away as possible from there. In silence, I walked the rest of the way to the university.

_'Love can make anyone do stupid things.'_ I reminded myself. _'That's why I ran; I didn't want to get hurt or even hurt him._

I silently evaluated everything that had happened. It was all too much just to have happened in thirty minutes. I walked down an empty hallway in the university and began to get lost in my thoughts.

What I feared for a few week finally happened when I heard a voice:

"Phantomhive. We have been watching. It seems you have told," a raspy voice spoke.

I turned around to find blackness in the shape of a human. The demons discovered that I had told.

**A/N: Well, I'll see you all later.**

**Review so the sooner I'll update.**

**Share this story please.**

**Follow me on tumblr.**

**URL: greyglow**

**Thanks.**

**-Grey**


End file.
